The Fall of Iscariot
by Ieatyourchildren
Summary: A vampire shows up in a small town in Ireland, and Iscariot has to deal with it.....somehow.


Disclaimer: Okay, so Hellsing and all characters are property of Kohta Hirano and all the people who published Hellsing. I do not own it. If I did i'd very likely not be writing fanfiction. I own nobody but Shade and any other OCs that I might add in later.

Note: This IS my first story,so please give me some constructive crticism...but if you flame me I will get mad ;) Please R&R!

The Fall of Iscariot: Chapter 1, The Rise of a Vampire

In a small Irish town, a strange man was walking in a dark abandoned chapel. He wore a dark hood and a pitch black robe. Under his hood and robe he had pale skin and blood red eyes. He walked up to a captured humans body. His head bent down as he opened his mouth wide, his sharp fangs showing. His mouth was just above the human womans neck. She screamed, but it was too late. The human was now a ghoul. She was bitten by the mysterious man...the mysterious vampire.

The vampire had several ghouls. He was quite a powerful vampire. He was also one of the few true vampires left, not one of those chipped freaks. The town thought he was just a psychotic homeless man. However, some knew the truth. Some people like Iscariot.

Iscariot was in panic. They hadn't dealt with a true vampire since the Incognito incident, and then Alucard was the true one fighting. Paladin Alexander Anderson also dealt with Alucard, another true vampire, but Alexander was a regenerator, a priest blessed by God witht he ability to regenerate their wounds. Iscariot couldn't just send out their agents, they couldn't afford to lose their leader, Maxwell, or Alexander or Heinkel, and they knew that Yumiko and Renaldo couldn't even stand a chance against this vampire. Then again, Renaldo likely couldn't stand a chance against anything.

The vampire killed more humans each day. Eventually the IRA sent in a squad of soldiers to deal with this 'psychotic killer'. The soldiers barged into the town and hunted for any suspicious looking people. They found several people, but none were the man in the chapel. The mysterious people were executed, and two of the people were actually the vampires ghouls, but the IRA soldiers didn't find the vampire, or, as they thought he was, a deranged mass murderer.

The soliders saw the chapel, and went in. As soon as they went in, they saw the hooded vampire. He removed his hood and spoke. His voice was quite frightening, as it was raspy yet loud. He said, "Heheheh...mortals. Why not give up? You cannot defeat me. If you could, i'd be dead already. I will not reveal what I am to you inferiors, but who I am is a different matter entirely. I am Shade, the one who will deliver this whole squadron of Irish soldiers to hell."

The soldiers all fired their guns at Shade. Many bullet holes were in Shade. For a moment, he went blank, just staring into space. It had seemed that the IRA had won. Yet a vampire cannot be defeated that easily. The wounds quickly healed, and Shade turned into a freaky shadow-like being. He flew around through the soldiers. Biting noises could be heard. Shade then turned back into his normal form, and, sure enough, the entire squardron was now a squadron of ghouls.

It was all over the news that the 'mass murderer' killed the IRA soldiers. The Irish government could do nothing about this man. Iscariot had to take action. Enrico Maxwell thought for a bit and eventually decided to send Alexander Anderson and Yumiko, as Alexander had gone toe to toe with Alucard and almost won, while Yumiko could turn into Yurie and then assist in attacking Shade.

The two left at nightfall. They got in Anderson's car and drove off. They drove for around two hours when they got to the town. They saw the town half-destroyed. It was dead silent. They walked a bit forward, and got to the chapel. They went in, and saw Shade. His ghouls attacked on sight, yet Alexander made short work of them. Shade seemed impressed. "Paladin...I challenge you..." he said, and Alexander accepted.

The two fought for a bit. Alexander thrusted his blessed sword straight into Shade's heart. Shade pulled the blade out at tossed it straight at Alexander. He dodged the blade, but it hit Yumiko straight in the face. She was lying on the floor, the blood in her head coming out at a phenominal rate. She was dying...and both men knew it. Shade was about to bite her, but Alexander said, "Ye bloody fiend! Ye killed me partner! Bloody scum!". He then thrust a blade into Shade and left, carrying Yumiko's dying body with him.

Alexander drove back to Iscariot, and told Maxwell, "Tha vampire killed Yumiko. He's commited another sin against God! Yet, he's immortal, like tha vampire that works fer tha heretics in Hellsing". Maxwell knew that this vampire had to be killed to prevent further deaths. He didn't know how, but he knew he would somehow find a way.

Authors Notes: Okay, I know this chapter was insanely short and kinda stupid, but it WILL get longer and less idiotic. Again, R&R!

-Ieatyourchildren


End file.
